


She Needed Me.

by flickawhip



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6514081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU-ish. Set in a world where Cora turns to Sarah for love and support and openly loves her maid. </p><p>RP fic.</p><p>Slight spoilers for Sybil in S2/3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Needed Me.

Sarah O'Brien would never admit to loving her mistress more than she should. She would always pretend that she was nothing more than her ladies’ maid. She would also, however, seek the woman out in times of trouble. 

She had heard much of Sybil's woes and when the girl had, somewhat miraculously, avoided death, she had made her way to find her mistress, folding Cora safely in her arms, her touch gentle even as Cora shivered. 

"I am so sorry, m'lady..."  
Cora nestled into Sarah's arms and sort comfort. Sarah purred softly, gently rocking her mistress. Cora took some deep breaths and tried to calm down and settle her nerves. Sarah murred gently, still quietly rocking her mistress. Cora sighed and began to rub Sarah's back. Sarah smiled and kissed Cora's forehead softly. 

"What are you after?"  
"You..."  
"Are you sure?"  
Cora began unbuttoning Sarah' uniform.

"No more words, no questions... Just actions…"  
Sarah smiled slightly and agreed silently, her touch tender even as she moved to help Cora undress. Cora smiled and undressed Sarah as Sarah undressed her. Sarah smiled as the clothing fell away. 

"My Cora."  
"My Sarah."  
"I do so love you."  
"I know my dove and I love you...but less talk please"

She said running her hand down Sarah's front.

"This is not a time for idle talk..."  
Sarah mewed softly, kissing her way down Cora's neck, her lips gentle against the pulse-point even as she moved to caress Cora's breasts. Cora murred and moved her hand below Sarah's waist. Sarah purred, her hand slowly moving down over Cora's stomach. Cora purred and moved her hand tantalising close to Sarah's clit. Sarah hummed her pleasure, taking her sweet time to caress Cora's clit. Cora smirked and purred her pleasure, sliding her hand down onto Sarah's clit and teasing it. Sarah mewed gently, her own fingers slowly sliding into Cora. Cora mewed back and slid her finger further into Sarah. Sarah purred and set a slow but steady pace. Cora purred and returned the favour setting a slow pace of her own. Sarah's pace soon picked up. Cora shuddered and sped her own pace up as a response. Sarah's pace upped a second time. Cora again responded by upping her own pace. Sarah's breath caught in her chest even as she sped up a little more. Cora gasped as her breath caught and she again sped up. Sarah had let out a light but somewhat noisy mewl even as she came apart, her fingers speeding up further in an attempt to bring Cora to her own climax. Cora's body stiffened and she came apart mewling just as loud as Sarah had. Taking the chance of loving her maid had paid off.


End file.
